


confess your sins to me

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Between You & Me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HERE WE ARE AGAIN, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex Pollen, Switching, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Jango will do anything to protect you, even if it means keeping you away from him in his most desperate hour. Fate (and science) have other plans.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Reader
Series: Between You & Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	confess your sins to me

**Author's Note:**

> just once. can i please write a hardcore smut with no feelings just once? apparently today is not that day. anyways drink up janghoes

Jango is more than glad that this particular bounty was wanted dead or alive. It’s always much easier to make sure they were dead before taking the proper holos and scans for evidence so they didn’t have to lug the entire body back. A shot to the chest and head was all he needed before he got to work.

When he’s finished with the body and still hasn't heard from you, a sinking feeling settles in Jango’s stomach. It took three calls of your name for you to answer, and Jango cautiously followed the sound of your voice down into the ruined hull. You were easy to spot, crouching near a crate of ruptured canisters that were leaking a type of pink powder onto the floor and into the air, making the room hazy. Jango didn’t think much of it at first– his helmet was able to filter out most particles– but he was concerned for your sake. You didn’t have a helmet or respirator.

“I’ve catalogued the rest of the contraband,” you glance up and smile at him, before a frown takes over again. “I’m not sure what this is though– it didn’t register as a pathogen on my scanner, it’s just… very sweet smelling. Maybe a new synth of spice?”

Jango’s brow furrows in thought. “Spice dealers can’t keep that large of a secret; we would’ve heard about something like that by now.”

Your laughter eases some of the tension in his shoulders. “That’s certainly true. You got the evidence we need?” 

He nods mindlessly as he looks around the hull for himself, taking note of anything you might have missed. “Yeah, we’re good to go. Just waiting on–” He pauses abruptly, eyes narrowing dangerously at the new scent that’s entered his helmet. “You said it smells sweet?”

The warning tone to his voice automatically sets you on edge. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Jango tears off his helmet– if it’s already in the filtration system, it’ll be safer for him to just get them out as soon as possible. “Get up, we’re leaving now.” He stalks over to you and firmly grips your upper arm to pull you up. 

Usually you’d smoothly rise to your feet, something that always amazed Jango with how gracefully you did it despite being a bounty hunter, but this time, you stumble and blindly reach out for support. He nearly drops his helmet in his rush to grab your forearms and hold you steady, but the way you look up at him in terror has his own panic rising.

“Something’s not right,” you say weakly. “The room feels hot.”

Yup, that was more than enough that he needed to hear. “Time to go.” He keeps one hand on you at all times as you both make your way out of the wreckage. There’s no way he’s letting you leave his sight until you’re back on his ship and off this blasted planet.

* * *

On the way back, he’d explained that the bounty was most likely transporting illegal organic aphrodisiacs to be sold in the same black markets with his other goods. He could sense your unease when he originally explained it to you, but soon it was clear that the “sex pollen” was taking its toll on you. With his gloves in the way, he should’ve been unable to feel your body heat when he brushed his fingers against your forehead, but your body temperature had risen to a worrying degree already. He’d reluctantly informed you that if it rose enough, it could prove fatal to your organ systems.

Your vitals have both taken a major hit by the time you stumble up the ramp of Jango’s ship and it shuts behind you. Jango can tell you’re worse off than him, probably due to you being exposed to the powder more. Every other step has you stumbling, in part due to the tremors that roll down your spine. Your sentences have all trailed off into wisps of thought in the past few minutes as well, your focus shot as your body struggles to accommodate your forced arousal. 

Jango can feel it beginning to happen to himself as well, starting with the uncomfortable heat of his recon suit and armor, so he knows he doesn’t have long to act to get you somewhere safe. On his ship, there’s nowhere more secure than his quarters, and he’ll readily give them up to protect you– from himself, no less.

“Come on,  _ cyare _ , we... should get ready.”

You sluggishly nod as he guides you towards his room, his hand pressed at the small of your back to keep you grounded. It also serves as the only contact he’ll allow between you both during this ordeal, and it is harder than he thought it would be to draw away once you step over the threshold into his quarters.

He catches the betrayed look on your face in the moment before the door fully slides shut. The locks clicking into place can’t mask the sound of your broken cry.

“Jango, what are you doing? JANGO!” He can hear you pounding your fists against the door in your attempt to try and fight your way back to him. Already shivers are beginning to wrack his body, and he can feel his skin is hot to the touch. You’re safe now, and just in time. He still isn’t sure what exactly you’ve both been dosed with, and there’s no guarantee that he’ll remain in enough control to not harm you in his desperation. He can’t risk it. He won’t risk  _ you _ .

Jango’s back hits the cool metal of the door and he slides down it until he’s sitting on the floor of his ship, listening to your continued protests.

“Jango, please! You’ll die if you lock me out!  _ Please _ !”

It’s harder to string together long thoughts, but Jango’s brow furrows at your words. You’ve been dosed with the pollen too and he’d locked  _ you  _ in, and yet you’re worried most about him? Jango groans at the pleasure that grows at the very thought of you caring about him, and he works as fast as possible to shuck off the rest of his armor and undo his trousers. He hissed through his teeth when he finally pulls his cock free— he can’t remember the last time he was this hard. Maybe the one time you’d been tied up beneath him....

He begins to stroke himself as you continue calling out for him, your voice breaking into sobs as you realize he’s not coming for you. He refuses to smear his precum or spit in his hand to make it easier on himself; he deserves the painful edge that rubbing himself while dry brings him. A part of him wants to pretend that your panting and whines of his name are a pleasant part of his imagination, but the self-hating part of him won’t let himself fall into dreamland. 

He huffs your name as his head falls back helplessly against the door, his back arching slightly as he fists himself firmly and twists his wrist. Jango tries to remember what it was like to have your hands on his cock, your tongue swirling around his head, your lips sealed around him as you looked up at him through your lashes...

“Jango... it  _ hurts _ ...”

He finally notices your pounding has stopped when your plea pierces the silence that’s fallen. It hurts him to remain silent, to not offer you distraction, but if he gives in he knows the door won’t keep him away.

“Please... make the pain stop...”

It’s like you’ve shot a blaster directly at his chest. “ _ Cyare _ , it’ll be okay,” he tries to reassure you. “You’re strong, you can get through this without me.”

Your strangled cry cuts him off. “Please, I can’t cum, it _ burns!  _ Make it stop, make it stop...”

Alarm bells start ringing in Jango’s head at your words. He’s had experience with several types of sex pollens before, most being mild aphrodisiacs that did have some potential side effects. But what you’re both experiencing— high temperatures, clouded mind, lowered physical reflexes, inability to self-stimulate— there’s only one strain that comes to mind, and it has Jango launching to his feet. 

“ _ Cyare _ ?  _ Cyare _ ! Can you hear me? Are you alright?” Jango begins to input the codes regardless. He was a fool, putting his own selfishness over his feelings for you ahead of your well being  _ again _ . If he doesn’t help you, your body temperature will continue to rise until it fries your brain and kills you. He could’ve let you die, locked in his room alone. He could  _ lose  _ you.

“Jango?” Your voice is weak but still there, and Jango breathes a sigh of relief as he bypasses the last of the security. The door slides open to reveal you collapsed on the floor, hand disappeared under your waistband as your fingers worked hopelessly between your thighs to try and bring you to orgasm. Your head nods to the side when you hear him enter, and he’s struck by how dilated your pupils are. A soft whine escapes you at the sight of him, your back arching almost instinctively in time with your gaze flicking down to Jango’s crotch, where he knows his stiff cock is leaking even more precum just at seeing how riled up you are.

“I’ve got you,  _ mesh’la _ ,” Jango promised, working quickly to rid himself of his boots and the rest of his clothing. He wants nothing to come between you. “Can you take off your clothes for me, or do you need my help?”

“Need your help,” you murmur tiredly, reaching your free hand towards him. “Need you.”

Jango has to clamp down on the protective growl that nearly escapes him at your admission, but he sinks to his knees in a flash. He only manages to unlace your boots halfway before he gets frustrated and slides them the rest of the way off, your trousers and underwear following moments after. He only allows himself to truly look at you when your bottom half is fully bare to him, your legs lightly trembling on either side of his kneeling form.

You’ve always been gorgeous to him, something that he’s only readily admitted outside your knowledge when using Mando’a, but the way you look right now has Jango believing he’s died and gone straight to the Manda. 

One of your hands has pulled up your shirt and chest bindings, freeing your breasts for you to roll your taut nipple under your thumb, while your other hand has wrapped around your throat as if you’re pretending it’s him directing your gaze down your body. Your cunt glistens with your slick that you’d spread all the way up to your clit, and Jango watches with pride as your hole flutters each time his fingers trail further up your legs. He can almost believe you’ll come from this alone if your earlier cries weren’t ringing in his ears.

“Been such a good girl for me,” Jango declares, his dark eyes locking onto yours as he lowers himself to lay on his stomach, clenching his teeth as his cock is trapped between his abdomen and your pants on the floor. The friction is just enough for him and he focuses on pulling you closer to him, so his breath ghosts over your dripping core. “I’m gonna make you cum now.”

His fingers tightly grip your waist as he immediately latches onto your clit and sucks hard. Your screams echo around his quarters when his tongue begins circling your nub, and one of your hands flies down to helplessly tug on his hair, though he can’t tell if you’re trying to bring him closer or push him away. Jango moves his other hand from your thigh to slide two fingers into your pussy, and he can’t help but rut his hips against the floor at how unbelievably tight you are when you clench down onto him. 

He can feel the moment you finally shatter as you practically gush around his fingers and down onto his hand and wrist. Your shrieks break off into a choked sob as he coaxes you through the aftershocks, your hips bucking weakly against his chin while he watches your chest heaving. 

“That’s it– look so gorgeous when you cum for me,” he comments, and grins at your breathy whine in response.

“Baby, I need you…” You sigh, tugging more softly at his hair. “I want to make you feel good.”

Jango moans and instinctively ruts his hips again– he can’t believe he’s already so close without even touching himself. “Keep talking,  _ cyare _ , just need to hear you.”

With great effort, you prop yourself up on your elbows, a goddess observing a measly peasant worshiping at her altar. He bites his lip to withhold another moan, but utterly fails when you choose to use your grip on his hair to tilt his face more up you. 

“You want to hear me?” You ask, voice rough from your screams of pleasure. “Do you want to hear how I touch myself to the memories of your fingers curled within me? Or how every time you cuff a bounty and grab them by the neck, I ruin my panties and wish you were doing that to me?” One of your heels rubs against his side, reminding him that he’s trapped between your legs and entirely at your mercy as your confidence increases. “Or  _ maybe  _ that I cry your name into my pillow at night so you won’t hear me cum, but that I wish you’d hear me so you’d take me to your bed again and fill me over and over with your thick cock.”

“ _ Fuck _ , mesh’la,” he practically chokes as his orgasm catches him by surprise and he spills all over himself and the floor. He breathes harshly for several moments to try and reorient himself, but it’s hard to with you carding your fingers through his hair so softly.

“You did so well, baby,” you coo, causing Jango to shudder under your touch. He’s always been the one to seek control, but to hear your praise of him is enough to get him half-hard again– with some help from the pollen still affecting his system.

“I…” His mind is cloudy, from what though, he can’t say. The self-preserving part of him wants to blame the current situation, but deep down he knows it’s a result of how you’ve taken the reins.

Your fingers danced their way down the side of his face to cradle his cheek. “How about you let me fuck you, yeah? Let me take care of you now.”

Jango stares up at you, eyes blown wide at the mere idea. He’d already do anything for you, but then you pout your lips and he absolutely caves. “I– yeah, yeah okay.”

Your murmur of “good boy” has his brain going fuzzy. He watches you rise to your feet, still a tad shaky from the effects of the pollen. “Stand for me,” you order and he follows, eyes fluttering shut when your hands cup his face and pull him down into a lingering kiss. He wants more and chases after you when you pull away, but you  _ tsk  _ disappointedly and he freezes. “Go lay down on your bed, Jango.”

Jango watches with barely restrained lust from his new spot when you climb on top of him and straddle his waist. His hands automatically move to hold you steady and upright, something that leads you to grace him with a grateful smile. Your fingers wrap around his wrists as you lower yourself down to drag your wet folds along his hardening length, and Jango hisses at the slight overstimulation.

“Oh, is it too much for you?” You ask, voice as sickeningly sweet as the pollen you’ve inhaled. “I can go find something else to fill my pussy. I can’t use my fingers, but maybe your blaster will work…”

Jango groans at the thought you’ve planted in his mind. “ _ Mesh’la _ , please.”

“Beg for it.” You continue your movements, too slow to get him off but more than enough to torture him in the best of ways. “Let me hear how much you want me.”

Jango fleetingly thinks that he deserves this, after how he’s left you alone for countless nights after your own and only dalliance. “Came all over my armor to the thought of you when we were in hyperspace the other night,” he gasps. “Wanted to fuck you in your seat after you shot down the bounty.”

Your left thumb rubs gentle circles on the inside of his wrist as you raise yourself above him and take his cock in your right hand, moving it into position below you. “Is that all?”

Jango’s head drops back and he bares his neck to you, something he’s never willingly done before for anyone. “Took everything I had not to cum the second that I first filled your pussy with my cock.”

His hips jerk up when you give him a pump while lining his head up with your cunt. “Gonna cum for me this time, then?”

Anything Jango planned on saying vanishes as he loses all coherency while you sink onto him. Just seeing you impale yourself on his thick cock is so different than the last time– now, he’s in awe of your ability and control. A content sigh leaves you as your thighs fall flush against his hips, your cunt quivering as you try and relax and get used to how big he is within you.

Your hum has a sharp edge to it as you begin to lift yourself up. “Have you dreamt of me riding you, Jango?” You stop when only his head is stretching you open, and Jango marvels at how wet you’ve left his cock already. “I have.”

He shouts your name when you fuck yourself back onto him in one sharp motion, your hands falling behind you to squeeze his thighs in order to support yourself while you find your rhythm. You undulate your hips to seek friction in between thrusts, your gaze committing to memory every expression Jango makes as you take him apart.

You’re so focused on him, however, that Jango can tell you fail to notice your own approaching climax until it hits you seemingly out of nowhere and has you collapsing onto his chest. It’s not your fault– the pollen has done a number on your normal limits of control to the point that neither of you can hold your pleasure off. Jango holds your hips down on his cock as you cum helplessly and follows you only moments later; the feeling of his hot seed spilling into you has you moaning brokenly into his ear.

His large hands slide down your backside to palm your ass as you both come down, and a rush of excitement overcomes him when he feels you clench down on his cock after he playfully pulls your cheeks apart. 

“You like that, cyare?” He chuckles, taking your responding nip to his collarbone as a yes. “Maybe next time, we see how hard you cum with my thumb in your ass. Think you’d black out again?”

“Rude,” you mutter against his skin, and Jango laughs openly this time. “Still too hot right now though,” you complain. He nods in understanding despite the fact that you can’t see him; he’s feeling much closer to normal than before, but his cock is still painfully hard within you.

“One more?”

You shift so you can press a kiss to his jaw. “Always for you.”

Jango can tell you’re too exhausted to be on top again, so he carefully pulls out of you and flips the two of you over. He pauses to watch your combined juices leak out onto your thighs and the sheets beneath you as you sink gratefully into the bed.

“Eyes open for me?” He asks, and you oblige, mouth falling open in a soft “ _ oh _ ” in time with his slow, initial thrust into you. He keeps up this leisurely pace while his hands run up and down your body, tweaking your nipples and earning a squeal from you before settling on guiding your hands to rest on either side of your head. His fingers lace between yours when you moan his name, but soon you’re pleading for more.

“Please, love, need to feel you—“

Jango froze, his hands now like cuffs where they held you bed, his cock throbbing from where it was half sheathed within you. “What did you just say?” He whispered, locking onto your glazed-over eyes.

Your mouth falls open in a whine and you try rocking your hips up against his, thinking he was teasing you and trying to seek more friction from him. “Jango, I’ll do anything!”

His right hand leaves your wrist to cup your chin, keeping you from tipping your head back and away from his interrogation. “That’s not what you said. You called me ‘love.’”

Your eyes widen and he can feel you tense beneath him. Panic surges through Jango as he realizes that you’re afraid, thanks to his shocked reaction. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks, voice breathless in hope and anxiety. “ _ Do _ you mean it?”

The tears that have been welling in the corners of your eyes begin to fall free as you gasp. “Yes, yes I mean it. Have for so long.”

Jango stares at you for a long moment, his heartbeat thudding in his ears as your confession breaks through the pollen’s slight fog over his mind. “You’re fucking perfect,” he finally growls, his lips crashing into yours without warning and stealing away your surprised yelp as it melts into a moan. “Never gonna let you get away from me.” He punctuates each vow with a thrust of his hips that has your cunt clenching around him. “Not letting anything happen to you. You are mine,  _ ner kar’ta _ .”

“You never told me,” you gasp, interrupted as he strokes against that electric spot deep within you, “never told me what it means.”

He gives a husky laugh at the realization. “ _ ‘My heart. _ ’ Means you’re my heart.”

“Oh,” you faintly respond, and then you’re cumming on his cock and falling limp beneath him for the third time. Jango buries his face in the side of your neck and grunts as he sinks into you once more before filling you with his cum again.

“Love you, Jango,” he hears you exhale quietly, your lips brushing against his now-cool forehead. 

He slides out of you and to your side so his full weight doesn’t crush you, but you remain covered as he pulls you into his arms and keeps one leg draped over both of yours.

“ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, _ ” he murmurs back, tucking your head against his chest, hoping you can hear his heart thudding away behind his ribs. He hasn’t admitted it out loud until now, but it beats for you. “I love you,  _ mesh’la _ .”


End file.
